bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Prologue
Before even coming to Bullworth. Before I met new friends there, fought against the cliques as well as Gary and his crew. Before I even got involved with getting back against Max Hayes for the horrible crimes, I was just a normal teenager living in the rust-belt city of Carcer City. Back then, things were alot more simple. Beefs I had were just against different teenagers, not crazed A.D.D. sociopaths who ran gangs against the town or a ruthless leader of a criminal syndicate. The only biggest concern I had was grades and applying for college. Back then, I was starting high school. August 5, 2007; Carcer City, Liberty State "It's about time!" I exclaimed after waiting for ten minutes in line. I was at the 24/7 Convient Store in Rocksnorth Bay waiting for the guy infront of me to finally give up his twenty-dollar bill to pay for a five-dollar drink. He left the store disappointed to not get all $15 of his change back, but I didn't care. I was glad that he was out of the line. I went up to the counter and put what I was paying for: a pack of Redwood Cigarettes and a car magazine. "Aren't you alittle young to smoke yet?" the clerk asked. I took out my fake I.D. and showed it to the clerk. I am indeed too young to smoke. My I.D. listed me as 17 years old, but really I am only 15 years old now. In this city, 17-year olds can get away with smoking cigarettes. Hell, they even get away with smoking pot sometimes. The clerk didn't take a good look at it. He instead rung up the items. "That will be $7", he told me. I pulled out seven ones and then paid the man. "Have a good night", he stated. "You too man", I told him. Once I exit the store and went around a corner, I started to laugh my ass off. "Store clerks are so dumb", I joked. I walked up the street that ran alongside the shoreline back to my hangout where my friends were waiting. I have four best friends that I hangout with all the time. We even have a clubhouse where we hang. It's an old abandoned house that many citizens claim to be haunted. So far, I never seen a ghost in there before. I guess it was just some urban legend to keep people away. I walked up to the front door and came the secret knock. Door opened and I was pulled in by Jill Parish, my best/girl friend. "Got the stuff?" she asked. "What, no kiss or even a thank you?" I joked. I showed her the cigarettes and said, "Course I do, sugar". She locked the door and we both then went upstairs to I guess would be the master bedroom. In the master bedroom was Markel Dawson, Cody Barrow and Bradley Hunt: my other best friends. "I swear, clerks are getting more dumber by the year", I joked. Everyone laughed and cheered as they got themselves a small pack from the box. We all then pulled out a stick and then lit all of them up. "Man, I love cigarettes", I stated. "I wonder what weed is like sometimes", Jill thought. "It would have to be better, then what is the point of everyone turning into potheads these days?" Bradley pointed out. "The fact that there is no point", Markel stated. "True dat, man", Cody agreed. We all smoked and joked around for a while till Jill brought out the question no one wanted to hear. "Anyone excited for the new school year tomorrow?" We all stopped laughing and looked at her. "Buzz kill", Cody insulted. "What's the point of being excited?" I asked her. "We're going back to our crappy school, to new crappy teachers who might be ten times worse than the ones we had to deal with in eighth grade". "We'll be high-schoolers tomorrow", she pointed out. "We're still attending the same school. Carcer City Academy is an all-grade school. It doesn't matter if we even become seniors, the school will still be a fucking shithole like it always been", I told her. "I was just asking. Jeez", she stated. "Next time, don't", Markel remarked. Jill then flickered her cigarette butt at Markel jokingly and he gave her the finger and a ugly face. "What time is it?" Bradley asked. Cody pulled out his cellphone and said, "It's 10:40". "Man, we gotta go now", I stated. We stumped on the cigarette butts a few times to make sure that they don't catch the place on fire and we all exit the house. Luckily for Cody, Markel and Jill, their parents don't worry about them being out late. It's Bradley's and mine that worries. Well, my mom just finds it an excuse to agrue with me. "C-Money, you need a ride home?" Bradley offered. Bradley lived far south in the city, so he usually drives his Sabre when we hangout at the house. "I don't want to make your mom yell at you because of me. I'll walk there. Besides, my mom probably just wants to yell at me for no reason when I step through the door", I told him. He started up his ride and then started making his way home. As for me, I started my long walk back to Central. Central is the downtown area of the city. It is home to alot of small and big businesses. It is even where City Hall is as well as the headquarters for the police department. I use to have a dad who was a cop. Okay really, a S.W.A.T. officer, but they both seem the same to me. Still, him and I were so close. Then four years ago when I was eleven, he was on a dangerous mission to capture or kill a convict or a crazed hobo. His team was ambushed and he died along with everyone. Only one person survived, his best friend, and I haven't seen him in four years. Now it's me and my mom. We use to live in a good house near the outskirts, but after he died mom sold the house and made us move into an apartment. An apartment in which a few cops were killed in that same night and housed a journalist who went crazy due to the city's nature. I walked south through the district till I made it to the intersection of Main Street and 54th Street. Then I turned left on 54th, made the left corner turn, pass the 54th Subway Station, right towards the Chips Casino, then right towards the City Museum. That was the direction to my apartment as it was across the street from the museum. I don't know why 54th Street had such sharp turns on it. Everytime I walk back home, I always can't help but think about how many sharp turns are on this street. After finally getting back home, I entered the apartment building and then snuck up the stairs to my apartment. When I got to the top of the stairs, I peaked around the corner to look at my door. Sure enough, mom was waiting for me there. "I know you're there. Get in the apartment", she demanded. I had no choice but to follow her order and enter the apartment. She slammed the door hard and then asked angerly, "Where have you been?" "Hanging out with my friends to get away from you", I spat out. "You better stay away from them. Or else I'll call the cops on you and your friends", she demanded. "CALLS THE COPS? FOR WHAT?" I hollered. "They are a bad influence on you. You will end up being a criminal awaiting death row if you keep going down this road", she stated. "If anything, you're the bad influence on me. You still going out with that dealer from Blakton City, who steals alot of drugs from the Zaibatsu Corporation and local cartels. And you get high on his mercendise whenever he brings it to you. You either half the time stick a needle of heroin in your arm or stuff your face with cocaine". "Go to your room. I don't want to see or hear from you for the rest of the night", she stated. "Whatever you say, you fucking bitch. You need rehab", I spatted out. I went to my bedroom, which was this secret room accessed by the kitchen. I closed and then locked the door incase she wanted to beat on me while I was sleeping. Believe me, she has before. I turned on the light and then went over to my desk where my laptop computer and my only picture of my dad was located. I picked up the picture and stared at it for probably five minutes. "I wish you were still here", I said to myself. If he was here right now, he probably would have put mom in rehab or kicked her out of the house by now. She use to be a kind, well-respected person throughout the city. After dad was killed, she couldn't help but feel quilty and sorry for herself and resorted to all sorts of drugs. All she does now is get high and agrue with me. We practically live on welfare checks given to use every month by the goverment. I don't know how much we get, but whatever remaining that ain't spend on bills and food, she spends it all on drugs. Apparently, her boyfriend don't come cheap when it comes to drugs. I wonder what dad must be thinking right now in heaven....or hell, whichever place he went. I'm not much of a religious person, but I do go to church every once in a while. Someone in the Mason family has to at least be saved. After I finished thinking about dad, I put the picture back on the desk and then started getting ready for school tomorrow. I took out some of the clothes that I was going to wear for tomorrow, then I took off my dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. I was in my briefs by then and then debated whether to put on a tank-top and sweatpants to sleep. I decided not to since it was still summer and that I didn't have a fan in the room to provide air circulation. I jumped into my bed and started to fall asleep on top of my sheets. School was tomorrow. This means that I will be spending more time on homework than my friends after school. Great, I thought. I probably will have to spend less time at my part-time job as well. Which means no money for me for a while. Then again, maybe school won't mess up my free time. Maybe I can still do the things that I normally do. I'll have to see how this year goes first before worrying about my free time. Category:Blog posts